So Much for Family
by penelope90
Summary: Lucy's family at Fairy Tail was supposed to have her back, Natsu more so, but he let her down and Fairy Tail faltered in defending her good name. Feeling hurt and alienated, Lucy goes on a trip and falls into yet another adventure! (Rating subject to change!) Fairly OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, you stole my scarf! I know it was you!" My best friend, Natsu, yells.

"What? I didn't... I never..." I fumble with my words, he isn't believing me... He always believes me. When did that change?

"Your scent was in my apartment when

I woke up, and my scarf is gone!" Natsu rages as he's held back securely by Loke and Gray who urge him to quiet and calm down like two parents attempting to coax their stubborn child.

"You know I dropped by last night to visit you, of course my scent would be in your apartment! I didn't touch your scarf, Natsu." I repeat what I've been saying for what feels like hours.

"Lucy, just give it back." Lisanna shrugs as she stares at me.

"But I don't have it." I reiterate.

"Where'd you put it?!" Natsu growls heatedly.

"I never had it, Natsu." I sigh, I'm getting really tired of this conversation.

"Blondie," Laxus looks at me, "Do you swear you didn't touch it?"

"Why would i?" My voice is slipping into an uncomfortably high pitch. "I didn't touch it, I didn't see it, I know I didn't take it."

"Well, Natsu, maybe you should check your house again." Laxus turns to look Natsu in the eyes as Gray and Loke ease up.

"Fuck you, Luce. I fucking know you have it." Natsu snarls as he is unhanded by my spirit and my team mate, "You know how much it means to me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu continues to glare at me.

"Yeah, Lucy, that's not cool." Lisanna adds, probably trying to get brownie points with Natsu. Who am I to criticize her, because it works, Natsu huffs, grabs Lisanna by the hand and leads her out of the guild.

I blink a few times to clear tears from my eyes, no, I'm better than crying in front of everyone. I really didn't take Natsu's scarf, I know it's all he had left of Igneel, why would I take that from him?

I nod gratefully to Loke, Gray, and Laxus, stretching my lips into what I know is the fakest smile I've ever produced. But they'll buy it, i was bred and trained how to smile in uncomfortable situations. (And to charm a rich man and pop out his babies, but that's not a useful or beneficial skill to me, especially in this situation.)

I head to the bathroom and stand in a stall facing the far wall before blindly locking the stall door behind me without taking my eyes off the wall before me. As soon as I stop hyperventilating, my body is racked by silent sobs, making me bow my back and squeeze my eyes shut.

I can't believe Natsu doesn't trust me, all these years, and he still can't believe me? I don't believe this!

I'm angry, and fuming. But under that, I'm just hurt and sad.

Soon I'll cry away the anger and shed it like a layer of skin, and all I'll be is hurt.

I hold my breath when I hear the bathroom door squeak open.

"So..? What do you think? Do you think she did it?" An inquisitive voice chirps.

"Maybe." Another female voice murmurs, "I mean, maybe she took it in retaliation for Lisanna returning and Natsu's attention being turned to her?"

I begin to breath again but am having trouble regulating it, as my body seems to be telling me to gasp for air rather than keep maintain the calm, steady breaths that are grounding me to this very moment.

"I mean, maybe." The first voice seemed indifferent, "I don't know if I believe she did it."

I feel a little bit of relief, even though it's silly, it's nice that this unnamed voice is sticking up for me when I can't do so myself.

"I'm sure she did it, did you see her when she said she didn't do it? You could see on her face that she was bullshitting!" The second voice insists.

Once again, I hold my breath, for no real reason other than because I'm so sweaty and jumpy and upset... And hurt. Again. The guild is supposed to be my family.

I can't do this. I can't be here right now. I need to go.

I tune out everything else the two gossipers talked about and soon enough they left.

I waited a reasonable two minutes to make my break for it and slid out into the main hall of the guild again, stealthily making my way to the back door so I can go home.

As soon as I reach the door, I slip out into the alley next to the guild and begin to sprint home, tears seeping from my eyes and drying slowly as the wind whips my face.

I don't need this. I'm going home and I'm going to lie down and I'm going to cry as much as I want and order delivery for dinner. I'm going to pig out and write angsty poems and then... Then I'll figure out what else to do.

After I fumble with the keys and almost drop them a few times, I finally manage to open the door to my flat and lock it behind me.

"Virgo." I hold my key ring in front of me.

"Princess." Virgo appears from the spirit world, awaiting my request.

"Can you please put my keys on my bedside table? And make sure no one else can get in here, please?" I plead with tired eyes.

"Of course." Virgo sympathetically hums as she is set into action.

As my wonderful spirit reinforces my windows and double checks the front door, I run a hot bath.

"I've finished, is there anything else you need?" Virgo comes to me as just after I settled in the bath.

The water is hot, maybe even too hot, just sitting in the water for a minute had me sweating profusely.

"No, not really. Can you just.. Stay, for a while?" I ask as I sink farther into the water.

"Yes, Lucy." Virgo uses my name, which rarely happens.

She takes a seat next to my fairly large bath tub and looks at me with a soft facial expression.

"Would you like me to wash your hair? Or your back?" Virgo offers.

"No, that's okay, I just don't want to be alone, after this terrible morning."

Virgo understandingly nods, "Yes, that was quite an... Unfortunate turn of events." Virgo nods. I know my spirits keep an eye on me from their world, it's no surprise Virgo already knows what happened.

"I'm still processing that. I know it shouldn't be such a big deal, there are worse things than being accused of thievery. But I thought that if anyone would believe me when there is doubt, it would be Natsu.." I vent, waving my hands for emphasis here and there.

"I understand, he is usually a loyal and trusting person. I'm sure he's just manic since he lost his most important item. It'll turn up eventually and he'll realize he was wrong." Virgo reaches over the edge of the tub and pets my hair in a way that wouldn't be comforting if it was anyone else, if anyone else did it, I'd find it condescending.

"I hope so." I murmur.

After keeping up conversation for a few more minutes, I let Virgo return to the celestial spirit world.

When I'm alone again, I take a deep breath and sink under the water, holding my breath as i immerse myself in the hot water.

I only resurface when my lungs burn so intensely that I honestly think I'll really drown, and when I finally do breathe, I decide to cut this bath short.

Quickly lathering up a washcloth with soap and scrubbing my skin, i rinse off, pull the plug, and towel off as I walk into my bedroom.

Without getting dressed, I fall into my fluffy comforter, bundling myself in it and immediately dozing off.

The next day, I awoke slowly and peacefully, though still somewhat disgruntled.

I walk to the guild slowly, after sloppily dressing myself in a faded orange mini skirt and a black and white paisley crop top, it's honestly more of a bralette. My black platform jelly sandals grip the morning dew slicked cobblestones badly.

Hopefully yesterday's events have rolled over and Natsu found his scarf, so people don't have to second guess me anymore.

As I walk through the front doors I walk right into the middle of an argument of sorts.

"Excommunicate her!" Natsu shrieks, "Nakama doesn't steal from nakama! She can't be forgiven for what she's done!"

"Natsu," Master sighs, "there is no poof Lucy took your scarf, and between the two of us, we both know Lucy would never do that to you. She isn't one to be cruel with no rhyme or reason."

"She was one of my the last one in my apartment! It had to be her!" Natsu urges.

I remain standing in front of the doors i left ajar, though no one seemed to notice me, they were all too focused on Natsu and Master.

"Natsu..." Master seems tired of the topic. He turns and sees me, silently beckoning me to follow his with a jerk of his head, "Natsu. My office. Now."

Once Natsu and I are seated side by side in the stiff chairs in front of Master's desk, Master tells us to each tell our side of what happened.

Natsu went first, "I got home kind of early, about 4. So I put my scarf on the coat rack that Lucy made me buy for guests a few months ago. Then i went about the rest of the day and in the morning it was gone."

"Natsu, who came to your house between the time you got there and the morning?" Master strokes his mustache.

"Happy, duh, Lucy, Lisanna, then Mira and Elfman."

"Tell me what each person came for and what they did." Master demanded calmly.

Natsu sighs, as if he's so sure that I'm guilty that this is a complete waste of his time. "Lisanna came over before Lucy to hangout, then Mira and Elfman dropped by on their walk home after closing the guild and came in to talk before Lisanna left for home with them. A little while after that, Luce came over to 'check on me', she said, since Happy and I just got back from a mission. And Happy lives with me and would never steal my scarf."

"Natsu," Master sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, " Anyone of those people could have taken the scarf. Why do you think it's Lucy?"

"Look at her!" Natsu throws a hand to indicate he means me. "She looks like a liar! And Lisanna would never do that to me, and she has no reason to take my most precious belonging. I don't know why Lucy did it, but I know she did."

I stand up abruptly, without really meaning to. "Master," I begin, my jaw aches from clenching and unclenching it constantly, "I can't be here right now. I don't want to hear this. But I need you to know I really didn't take the damn scarf... If you need me, use a communications lacrima." I unsteadily stumble out of the room, knowing my eyes are dry for now but I can feel a storm brewing.

As I leave the guild, I tap Freed's shoulder, and whisper in his ear "Can you come help me with something?"

"Sure, Lucy." He follows me outside and walks along side me as I make my way home.

"I need you to write me some runes to keep people out of my apartment. To keep everyone out, unless it's me or I provide permission with the exact words "come in.""

"That sounds simple enough." Freed nods, "it'll only be a few minutes!"

"Thanks. I owe you one." I mumble as we reach my steps and I invite him up to the landing to begin the process.

As soon as Freed finishes I send him on his way, with a "Thank you" and an "I owe you one."

I'm going on a trip. I have plenty of money right now, enough to not have to take missions for a few years and live comfortably if I wanted to. But I won't do that. I think. I'll just disappear, I'll take a little break. But if something amazing happens, maybe, just maybe, I won't come back.

I hurriedly rush into my apartment and toss my huge suitcase on the bed, packing it with all my favorite clothes, shoes, and other overnight things(shampoo, toothbrush, lotion, etc.)

As soon as I'm packed, I grab a chunky, large purse and throw in some books I haven't read yet, my gale force glasses, some tissues, my makeup bag, my wallet, and (of course) my communications lacrima.

After resecuring my key ring to my skirt, I throw a cardigan into my purse, grab my bags, and haul ass to the train station.

Since I have no idea where to go or where I want to be, i stare at the railroad map until deciding where to go.

The day is warm and sunny as I drag my bags down the road to Crocus's finest luxury hotel, Hecate.

The transition from the crowded street to the quiet hotel lobby is wonderfully calming. This hotel is so high class that they only take reservations from blue bloods and new money, as in only the elite. Fortunately, even though the Heartfilia empire has fallen, it's still a household name. Plus I'm a fairytail mage, I'm fricking famous.

As soon as I'm through the door, an attendant of sorts must have recognized me since he ran up to me and offers to take my suitcase. I release it into his custody as I walk the way the tutors my father hired taught me to, with power and grace. All i have to do is breath in air and breath out attitude, act like I own the place.

At the front desk, an employee smiles and begins typing.

"Ms. Heartfilia, did you book a reservation?"

"Yes, I called a few hours ago." I called as a last minute thing on the train ride, I'll be staying two nights, then I don't know where I'll go since I'm probably not going to want to go home.

"Of course. You are in a king deluxe room. I'll just put you in room 917, it's got a splendid view of the city at night."

"Thank you." I leave it at that since I'm so damn fatigued, I can't even carry a polite conversation no matter how briefly.

The room is huge, there's a large comfortable bed, a small, cozy sofa, a glass coffee table, two bedside tables, one on either side of the bed, and a large en suite bathroom.

I tip the bellhop who has been with me since I first entered the hotel, thanking him for his diligence and sending him on his way.

After two days of fluffy and uninterrupted sleep, countless spa services, and fine dining, I'm ready to leave in the morning. I've already packed all my things, and laid out my outfit for tomorrow. I am going to continue travelling, perhaps less lavishly, but I dont want to return home. I want to learn and grow and be happy. But first of all, I want to tell Natsu to kiss my ass to make up for this shit. Hopefully they found the rightful culprit. I sure as hell didn't touch the damn scarf.

The train is headed for the west coast of Fiore, I want to stick my feet in the ocean. The train car is far from crowded so I have my bags in the two seats next to me and my feet in the seat across from me.

I comfortably lounge, and feel myself slowly drifting off, though I make no move to stop myself from falling asleep.

A loud, disruptive sound wakes me up, to my great annoyance. As I jolt into an upright position, I plunge a hand into my purse and feel around for my communications lacrima.

After far too long, I locate the lacrima and answer the call to halt the noise.

"Hello, Lucy?" Levy squeaks.

"Yeah, what's up?" I grumble as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"You weren't here... So I'm just calling to see if you're okay." Levy chirps, obviously carefully observing me to gauge my wellbeing.

"Thanks, Levs. So, what's up? At the guild." I mutter words in a strange speech pattern as I'm still barely conscious.

"Well," Levy begins, "turns out that Lisanna borrowed Natsu's scarf to clean it, since she said it smelled bad and Natsu doesn't take it to be cleaned ever. So she brought it to a dry cleaners place and had it cleaned, but before she could sneak it back to Natsu, he had noticed it's absence and blamed you. Lisanna, you know her, she's so timid that she couldn't quite find the right moment to confess to Natsu. So he came to you." Levy rambles.

"Oh.. That's too bad for Lisanna. Natsu takes no time to initially build up trust, but once it's broken, it's a pain to get back." I truly do feel bad for Lisanna, she's such a sweet girl, I guess she just got caught up in covering for herself. It's obvious she has a huge crush on Natsu, she must've been afraid that he would get upset with her if she confessed that she had, in fact, taken his scarf.

"Master will, no doubt, have to call you to apologize sometime soon, he may drop by your house." Levy nods as if to affirm what she'd just said.

"Actually, I'm not home, so no one should be going to my house."

"What? Where are you?" Levy looks like a lost puppy momentarily, before schooling her face to look simply confused.

"I'm traveling, I wanted to take a break and get away from everything." I explain, "Hey, I've got to go. Later Levs."

"Bye!" She waves as I hang up.

I didn't actually need to go, I just didn't feel like talking anymore and I didn't want to hurt Levy's feelings anymore than I seemed to have already done. I guess I should have let her know I was going to leave town.

I sigh and drop the lacrima back into my purse. I still want an apology from Natsu, and one from Lisanna, although based on my experiences, I'm assuming Natsu's treatment of her after he learned it was her who had taken his scarf is punishment enough for Lisanna. No matter, even if it was for a good reason, she still took what wasn't hers to take and on top of that, allowed an innocent(me) to take the fall.

Once I reach the coast, I'll have to find a place to stay. Hopefully, one by a beach. I'm going to float in the salty currents and let them carry me to the middle of the ocean. Well, not actually, I love life and myself. But a girl can dream about a dramatic suicide solely for the purpose of making their friends feel guilty. I mean, I don't want my friends to feel bad, I also want my revenge. It's quite a conundrum.

The train comes to a smooth stop, the conductor's voice drones over the speakers. I'm here.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I step out of the train, the sunlight warms my face, tickling my nose. the train station is on far side of this town, it's so close to the beach that there is a dusting of sand on the platform. The railing perfectly frames the view of the gleaming water, I squint, the brightness seemed to stun me.

"Are you okay?" I hear a soft voice behind me.

I turn to look at the speaker, seeing no one, I look around the platform to find the rest of the people had vacated the platform and the train had just departed.

"I'm down here." The voice startled me, now it's right in front of me.

As I look down I'm shocked to find a small girl looking up at me. She has beautiful, glossy black hair and enormous maroon eyes.

"Oh, hello. Yeah, i'm fine." I crouch down so I'm at eye level. "Are you okay? Are you with someone?"

The girl stares at me so intently, it feels like she knows me, though I'm sure I don't know her.

"I'm not with anyone." The girl quietly whispers, "But I am okay, my mother sent me here on an adventure, when I'm done, though, she said I'll be ready to go home."

"She must trust you a lot." I stand back up, looking at the stairs that lead from the train platform to ground level.

"Yeah, my parents are the best! I love them so much." The girl smiles as she looks at her feet.

"So, what's your plan? Do you have a place to stay? Do you have any money?" I look at the small girl anxiously, she can't be older than 6 years old, that's too young to be on her own.

"No plan, just adventure. I have 10000 jewels and no place to stay." The girl holds a small purse up in front of her, the way I imagine Hercules would hold up the head of Medusa.

"Ok, honey, what's your name? I'm Lucy." I smile at her, I definitely won't leave her on her own, it's a dangerous world.

"I'm Leela." She blinks, her dark eyelashes momentarily rest on her rosy cheeks.

"Ooooh, you're so cute! Can I hug you?" And with a nod from her I lean over and wrap her up in my arms. "It'll be dark soon, so you can stay with me tonight, if you want you can stay with me until you finish your adventure."

"Okay." Leela squeaks as I release her from my hug.

"Let's get dinner, do you know this town?" I begin to walk to the stairs.

"No, but I'm sure there's somewhere to eat." Leela jogs to catch up then falls into step beside me.

"Alright, let's get a place to stay first." I soothe Leela's hair as we trot down the stairs.

"Finally, why would they put the inn on the other side of town, as far as possible from the train station?" I throw my suitcase on the king size bed, dropping my purse on my bedside table.

Leela hums in agreement as she crawls into the bed. Her mane of black hair disappears under the flower-pattern covers. I noticed earlier she didn't have any bags, I can't help but wonder if she's a runaway. No mother would send her young daughter on a trip so unprepared.. I take a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Do you want food or are you going to sleep right now?" I put my hand on Leela's shoulder through the blanket and gently shake her a bit.

"Ooookay..." She rolls put from the covers landing on the floor in a push up position, jumping up and turning to me. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

I smile and stand, it's surprising to suddenly see her so lively, she's been so docile until now.

"Okay." I let Leela lead me out of our room.

She's so ecstatic and full of life even though she didn't get to sleep, she must be quite hungry. We hurry down the hall, the key to the room clutched firmly in my hand as I fumble with the keyring on my belt.

Once the key is secured, I look up to find that Leela led us all the way to the main hall and at some point began conversing with the attendant at the front desk, leaving me standing in the doorway that leads to the guest rooms.

"Mom!- I mean, Lucy! Over here, there's a restaurant!" Leela calls to me, pointing to a door past the front desk. Leela is too precious, she called me mom. Kids are too cute.

"Sounds good!" I flash her a thumbs up, grinning profusely.

The inn has a tiny restaurant section, but the food is delicious. I ordered a thick tomato soup, which came with some toasted bread on the side. Leela ordered the same, which is so cute! She's like a little duckling, doing what I do. I almost want to keep her forever.

Leela looks up from her large bowl, "I'm done!" She says as she drops her spoon into her empty bowl.

"Wow, I'm not even halfway there, you have quite an appetite."

"I get it from my dad." Leela hums as she begins to restlessly fidget in her seat across from me.

"Is your dad nice?" I want to know more about Leela, what kind of parents send their young child off into the world unaccompanied?

"He's the best!" Leela bubbles, "He's funny and cool and tall! And he lets me sit on his shoulders when we take walks!"

"And your mother?" I pry.

"She's beautiful! And smart and I want to be just like her when I grow up." Leela's eyes shine like glass marbles.

"Your parents sound great, I hope I can meet them someday." I stir my soup a bit, "My mother was beautiful, and nice and smart too. My father was okay, but he got mean after a while, but he meant well."

"I know." Leela nods, before her eyes widen and she stammers "I mean, I didn't know, but I know what you mean, sorta."

"It's fine," I wave off Leela's little mistake, "So what adventure are you on?"

She looks down at her lap and seems to hesitate to tell me.

"I'm here to make friends and travel. Sort of.." Leelah twiddles her thumbs. "I mean, my mom said that when I'm ready to go home, I should put this key into any lock on any door, and I'll have a way home." Leela holds up a small silver key, tied around her neck on a loose string.

"She must have amazing magical capabilities." I smile as I finish up my soup. "My mother didn't have good magical strength, but we shared the same kind of magic, it's beautiful."

"I didn't learn the same magic as my mother, I'm learning emotion magic, it doesn't sound that cool, but it is, I promise!" Leela giggled as she jumped out of her chair. "Let's go now, I want to go to bed."

"Alright, alright." I stand and leave the appropriate number of jewels for the soups plus tip. "But first, we're taking a bath, we can't get into a clean bed after travelling all day and getting icky."

"Yes, yes!" Leela giggles as she begins skipping away from the table.

By the time we're both tucked in the king bed in our room, Leela had worn herself out completely and seemed to have fallen asleep upon head-to-pillow contact. "Night, Leela." I whispered as I turned off the bedside lamp, savoring the clicking sound that came with quiet.

"Hmmmmm?" Leela mumbles as she wakes up to the chugging trains. I'm holding her on my hip and somehow managing to drag my bags with me. I've already purchased our tickets, and the train is about to reach this station. "Mom?" She ogles me dreamily, "Morning." She bubbles, voice thick with sleep.

"Leela, it's me, Lucy." I chuckle, "We're about to get on the train to my place in Magnolia. I brought you with me, if you don't want to come, this is your last chance to stay here." I put Leela down, keeping my hands on her waist until I was sure she could stand on her own two feet steadily.

"Oh, sorry, Lucy." Leela sheepishly smiles. "And yes, I still wanna go with you! This is the start of my adventure!" She grabs my hand and turns to enter the train. I pull the door open for us and go to one of the overnight compartments, this will be a long ride, so I'll definitely take a nap after we check in with a train ticket attendant or conductor, or whatever the people who do that are called.

"Leela, you are such a treasure. Your parents better watch out, I might just keep you forever!" I kid as I take a seat on the edge of the bottom bunk of the train's secure bunk bed. "You can get the top bunk." I sigh as I lie down to rest, closing my eyes with a tired smile on my face, I hadn't gotten much sleep, my insomnia usually gets me when I don't have Natsu to use as a space heater at night. Oh... Natsu.. My friend turned heart-breaker... Why did I have to think of him.

"Thanks, Lucy." Leela hummed, bringing me out of my vortex of thoughts. "I'm gonna go back to bed." Leela sniffled as she climbed the little, connected bunk-ladder.

"Okay, sleep tight." I softly mumble.

I'm awoken a few minutes later by a train conductor, she asks for our tickets. In my sub-human, just-barely-awake state, I fumble with my purse on the floor beside my bed until I produce one adult ticket and one children's ticket, standing up to face the woman face-to-face.

"I need to see the child. " She states after reviewing the tickets quickly.

"But she's sleeping." I turn to look at the lump in the blanket on the top bunk."

"I apologize, but this is an anti-child trafficking procedure. I also need to ensure the other individual is a child, rather than an adult trying to get away with purchasing a cheaper ticket." She apologetically clears her throat, gesturing to the top bunk.

"Fine. Leela," I sigh, crooning at her bunk as I peer over the rail of her bed. "Wake up honey, really quick." Leela rolls over under the covers, turning her back on me. "No, no, no. Up you go. I need to prove you're a living, breathing child who knows who I am and is in my care." I shake her shoulder gently. I hear Leela sigh deeply, which is a sign she's conscious once again. "Leela." I hum her name. She sits up in the bunk, eyes staying stubbornly shut.

"I'm alive, awake, alert, enthusiastic." She grumbles sarcastically

"Okay, I still need evidence that she is with you by free will or with parental permission. May I please see your identification and hers, if you are in fact relatives. That would give you clearance to transport her such a long distance." I look up at Leela, face still smiling though I know my eyes must look panicked.

Leela, however, calmly opens her eyes, smiling drearily at the woman before mumbling, "Mom," She addresses me, discreetly winking, "You can lie back down, I know you're tired from staying up so late getting ready for our trip, I'll show her our papers." Leela descends from her perch on her bed, hair mussed from sleep.

"If you say so, honey." I decide to play along since there's nothing else to say and I want to see how Leela handles herself. Lying in my bed, I watch Leela reach into her tiny little purse and pull out some folded up papers, handing them to the conductor calmly. The conductor looks from the papers to Leela, to me, and back at the papers.

"It seems everything's in order." She says blandly, giving Leela the papers and exiting our compartment promptly.

"What did you give her?" I ask as soon as the door closes behind the lady, and Leela locks the compartment door.

"It's a secret." Leela mysteriously smiles before climbing back up to her bunk. "Sweet dreams, Lucy." Leela giggles. How mysterious... Oh well, I'm sure It's just a note from her mother about her adventure or whatever. I doze off again, unable to stay awake to ponder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucyyyy," A high pitched voice whines, "wake up. We're a few hours from Magnolia." Something shakes my arm.

"Happy, stop." I swat the air around me lazily before burrowing back into my blankets.

"It's Leela." She huffs as she pushed my back. "You've been asleep forever. Please get up?" I feel the mattress shift, she's managed to climb up onto the bed wth me.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." I turn over and peek out of my covers. I find Leela centimeters from my face, her eyes wide and a mirthful smile softening her little face. "Good morning." I whisper.

"It's night time now." Leela's smile widens.

"What? Already?" I sit up abruptly, glaring at the wall clock in the dark. The glowing digital numbers tell me that it's just past 3 AM. "No, technically we're both right, it's early morning but also it's late night."

"Okay." Leela giggles just a little.

"What's so funny?" I reach over and pull Leela a little farther from the edge and a little closer to me.

"Nothing." Leela gives me a noncommittal shrug. "Nothing!" She insists after I quirk a curious eyebrow.

"Nothing's funny? Nothing's funny?" I laugh as I reach for Leela once again, fingers quickly locating her stomach so I could tickle her, I remember my mother playing with me like this when she had the strength for rougher games. Leela squealed and giggled and kicked until I figured she'd probably need a break to breathe. She grabs my hands as soon as they're far enough from her for her to grasp them securely, as if I couldn't possibly just yank my hands free.

"Stop, M-Lucy!" She laughs, and I notice she keeps almost calling me her mother. I could be her mother honestly, technically I am old enough, if you factor in the years on Tenrou.. And we even look similar, her face is heart shaped like mine, though hers is somehow more angular and defined, while I have my mother's rounded jaw and soft facial features. I hope if I ever have kids, they'll be like Leela, witty, sweet, and adorable.

"Okay, okay. I'm done. I swear." I vow, my smile masked by the darkness. "Haha, but Leela, what woke you up this early?"

"I woke up a few times, but there's nothing to do when you're sleeping. But now it's been more than 12 hours, so I woke you up."

"Oh, okay. Come on," i start getting up and out of bed. "Let's get some food, I'm sure you're hungry, and I'm starving. Plus the meal car is open 24 hours." Leela and I slip out of bed and we stand firmly, wiggling our toes on the carpeted train floor. The black and yellow filigree design of the carpeting is barely distinguishable in the dark. Suddenly I'm off my feet but I never hit the floor, no, I slam into the wall, hard. "Ugh-" With a grunt Leela slams into my stomach like a cannonball. Our things hit the wall around us as the train comes to an abrupt halt. The violent jolt that had made us airborne stopped too soon and left us to fall from the wall to the floor, Leela fortunately landing safely on me. Even though it hurt, I can only be grateful i could protect her this way.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"The train has stopped." I try to withhold the fear from my voice. "I'm sure it's somethings simple like an animal on the tracks or whatever." Though, on some level, I know the train's stop would've been gentler if it had been a routine halting. Screams start far off in the distance, the number of people screaming seems to grow, as if a few people all over the train from each car are shrieking.

"No! Nononono!-" A nearby cry suddenly stops. Goosebumps break out all over my skin. Whatever caused the stopping of the train is somehow putting passengers in danger. People could already be dead.

"Up." I command Leela quietly. She slowly climbs off me, cowering beside me, fearfully eying the door to our compartment. I think she came to the same conclusion as i had. Her intelligence is definitely a con in this scenario. "I'm going to go help other passengers. I don't want to leave you here alone, do you want to come with me or would you rather stay here on the defensive?" I whisper as I ease my way off the floor, standing is proving somewhat difficult, I think one of my ribs cracked.

"I will come with you." Leela almost whimpers, I kneel down to look in her eyes, suddenly remembering she's just a child, of course she's afraid.

"Have you ever been in a dangerous situation, like this, Leela?" I put my hands on her shoulders, not grapping her, but just trying to get her to pay attention to me. "Pay attention to me, okay?"

She nods whispering "Okay. But I never fight. I only ever hear stories from my parents."

"Okay, you might go into shock from the train stop, it was scary, right? But try to pay attention and do what I say, alright?" I wait for another nod from the small girl before continuing. "Grab your bag, if things get too bad, we might have to run and we can only take a few things with us." Leela crawls over to the corner and comes back with her little bag with the cross body strap secured. "Okay, one second." I reach for my purse and crawl to my suitcases, pulling out some extra underwear, shirts, and shorts. "Let's go." I pull out my keys, clipping them to my belt, before zipping up my purse and pulling on the bag by straps as if it was a backpack.

I silently summon Loke and Gemini. Signaling them to stay quiet, "Gemi and Mini, can you transform into me and carry Leela?" I start opening the door to the train corridor.

"Yes, Lucy!" I hear my own voice whisper behind me. I slip out into the hall, noting the dents and huge, jagged holes in the ceiling.

"Hey!" A mousey voice whispers from a cracked door a few compartments down. "Help me, please. She'll be back soon. Hurry!"

"Loke, can you help them?" I turn to look at him.

"Of course," He walks past me in the dark and opens the door slowly, paling after looking into the room. "Lucy, I don't know... How.." He crouches, seemingly speaking to the person who called to us. "How could I help you?" He says in a low and quiet voice. I tell the other Lucy to stay back and keep Leela safe quickly and pad over to the door. The room's ceiling was completely destroyed, the early morning sky weighing down heavily on our consciences as we stared down at the woman who seemed to be torn in two. Her hips and legs were by the window of her small compartment, while it seemed she'd managed to drag her upper half to the doorway.

"We can't..." I whisper, trying not to let Leela hear how serious this is. "Who did this?" I breathe the words as the pungent odor of flesh and blood assaults my senses. The woman's light pink hair is still tussled from sleep, she looks even younger than me.

"I don't know her name," The girl rasps, "she had black hair and bright eyes..." Blood the color of a perfectly ripe apple dribbles from her lips. She's dying.

"Why did she do this?" Loke brushes some of her pastel cotton-candy colored hair from her face as she looks up at up, lying on what's left of her stomach as she uses her arms to prop herself up.

"She's not alone." The young woman gurgles before her eyes lose focus and her head drops to rest on her hands. Her last breath is wet with her own blood. I jump over her first half and snatch the white sheet from under her blanket, throwing it over her top half before I usher Loke from the doorway and we returned to Gemi-Lucy and Leela.

"We'll have to fight soon, Loke and I will go up, you protect Leela, alright?" I squeeze Gemi-Lucy on the shoulder, leaning in to give Leela a quick peck on the forehead, you're safe with them, I promise." I assure her before turning to Loke, who has already begun his ascent to the roof of our train car. A door closes quietly behind, and I know Leela and Gemini have retreated into our compartment. I summon Aries and Virgo, the sudden drain of my magical energy is surprising but not too bad, i can manage for a long time like this if I don't focus on my discomfort.

After we all get onto the train car, I send Loke and Aries to help others while Virgo and I plan to fight the small group of mages who seem to be wreaking havoc throughout the train.

Virgo and I manage to follow the sounds of pleading and desperate cries, using the noise to navigate through the dark early morninng. I choose to focus on these loud, unsettling sounds rather than the quiet roars of fires claiming train cars elsewhere.

An elderly couple cowered, the man unconscious, the woman cradling her husband's head. He had an obvious bruise on his temple and scratches all around his face.

"Do you need any help?" I offer, concerned as I led Virgo closer to the pair.

"I think my husband has a concussion.." The little old woman's wispy hair seems to float in the air around her head rather than grow from it. Her eyes glimmer with a peculiar youth, though it could just be the reflection of the far off flames.

"Okay..." Something in the back of my mind told me to leave, to grab Leela, send my spirits home and run. Just run far, far away from here. Virgo approaches the woman, to begin helping her, when I hold out my arm to halt her, not really processing why I did such a thing. "Virgo, I will help them." I say cautiously, I'd rather put myself in danger than my sweet spirit.

"Yes." She stops in her tracks, standing still. I walk over, kneeling beside the couple.

"Is he breathing?" I lean towards the elderly man, afraid that breathe myself, still strangely unsettled.

A squelching sound follows what appears to be the combustion of the man's throat. I hear the wet sounds of his last breathes trying to carry on through his open gash of a neck. "Not anymore." The woman says ominously, though she seems much younger than just seconds before. Her hair has thickened and darkened, leaving a chic bob in place of the thin white hair that had previously been there. Her skin was supple and smooth, all that remained the same was her cloak and her mirthful eyes.

"Ugh.." I feel bile creeping up my throat as I fall onto my rear and scramble back towards Virgo.

"Princess. Shall I punish her?" Virgo's voice hardens. I normally prefer to fight along with my spirits, but that was disgusting and I don't think I can fight right now, I'm too close to vomiting.

"Yes, please.." I moan as I turn my back on the murderess and my spirit as I spew what little food remained in my stomach.

"As you command." Virgo's voice says absolutely as I feel a sudden drain on my magic, i know whatever she does it will be powerful.

I feel a magical surge and know that it's over now. I can't do this alone. I can't face her whole gang without back up. I need my guild... I blindly dig in my bag, holding my breath until the smooth surface of the communication lacrima is within my grasp. I call master, tears staining my cheeks and vomit on my chin, I don't know why I didn't call him earlier.

"Hello Lucy, how can I help you toda-" He obviously picked up the call in the middle of something because he only looked at me at the end of his greeting. "What is it?" His voice is worried and brittle like ice.

"I was on the train with a friend when it was stopped by some dangerous mages. I don't know how many there are but the train is on fire and I don't know how many are dead." I see my own reflection in the lacrima vision, cringing as I wipe the vomit from my face and look at master's pensive face.

"Where are you? I'll send help." Master massages the bridge of his nose.

I look around desperately, "I don't know! We should be somewhere past Crocus but not too close to Magnolia." I map out the train's route in my head, nodding as it seems to come together.

"We'll alert the train company and have them send some Fairies out to help you. Stay safe, Lucy." Master's brows are furrowed and his eyes weary and anxious as he ends our call. And now I'm on my own again, for who knows how long. I have my spirits for now, but i can only maintain this level of magical exertion for so long.

"Virgo, please go, fight. Do well, be careful. Please try not to kill anymore of them, just knock them out and restrain them. I need to go lie down." I stand slowly, dragging my feet to the train.

"Yes, Princess. Of course, Princess." I know Virgo bowed even though I can't gather the energy to turn around to look. "If you need to preserve energy, you can send Gemini back when you return to your young friend."

"Thank you, Virgo." I turn to give her a nod of approval and thanks before stepping up into my train car and closing the door behind me. Gemi-Lucy and Leela are still in our room. I promptly and gratefully dismiss Gemini and collapse on the bottom bunk bed.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Leela comes to my side before i even notice She's moved. Her voice is warbled, as if I'm under water. I nod my head, looking up, trying to tell which one of the many blurry Leelas is the real one. I tell her I'm just going to take a quick nap, or ar least I think it's what I said, all the fuzzy Leelas stare at me confused as my eyes slip shut. I must be expended too much magical energy. Soon I'll have to access my second origin. But once I use that up I'll really be in trouble, if anyone dangerous were to find Leela and me, we'd be virtually defenseless. But I'll figure that out later, i need keep still and focus on keeping up the flow of energy to my spirits..

Eons could have passed and I hardly would have realized, I open my eyes once my breathing evens and I don't feel nauseated by fatigue. Leela climbed onto the bunk with me, she must have tucked herself into my arms when I was senseless with exhaustion.

"Leela." I whisper, closing my eyes again, in an attempt to keep resting.

"Mom! I mean Lucy.." I hear her whisper to me, her body shifting as she probably looks up at me.

"Okay, I'm going to start using my backup magic, I'm almost out." I murmur. "Don't do what I do until one day you learn, okay?"

"Yes, Lucy." Leela's voice is watery, her eyes must be teary. I think I'm scaring her. I squeeze her slightly, a reassuring hug before I access my second origin, suddenly feeling a huge relief, though the exhaustion remained heavy on my shoulders.

"Okay, all good." I mutter as I open my eyes, looking down at Leela's deep blood red eyes. Her features are very unique, she has typically cute, delicate features on an angular, but slightly rounded, heart shaped face. Her parents must be gorgeous. I lift a hand and caress her hair reassuringly, the way my mother used to stroke my own, and began to hum an old lullaby, the words I couldn't remember. Leela seemed to calm down immensely, her little body relaxing as she drew closer to my body, her temple just by my collarbone.

"Lucy." Leela's little hands tighten into fists. "Someone else has gotten on the train with us."

"How can you tell?" I look over at the door, but keep stroking Leela's hair.

"My magic. I sense someone's emotions. They're worried."

"I'll summon a spirit to figure out who it is." I move my hand to grab my keys from my belt by my hip.

"No, don't waste the energy." Leela jolts up, looking down at me. "It's a friend of yours. From your guild."

"Wait, how do-" I'm interrupted by heavy footsteps in the hall, I freeze, really hoping that Leela is right. But how would she recognize my guildmates, plenty of concerned people could approach a train, how does she know they know me? Maybe she's just guessing..

"BunnyGirl." I hear a gravelly voice as the compartment door slides open. Gajeel. "You can send your spirits back, we're almost done catching the mages who did this bullshit."

"Gajeel, there are young ears listening." I slowly, sit up, lifting Leela, who's still hugging me tightly, her face turned away from Gajeel.

"Ooh shit. Where'd you get that kid from?" Gajeel's gruff demeanor dropped minutely as his eyes seemed to inspect the back of Leela's cute little head. Curiosity became him.

"Leela, this is Gajeel. You were right, he's a friend." I pat her back, a little worried that she seemed too afraid to look at my guildmate. Slowly she loosened her hold on me and turned to look up at Gajeel. Silently I cut the magic flow to my spirits, I know it's rude to do so without warning, but I'll summon them and apologize when I have the energy back. "See, he's not so scary." I hope I'm helping.

"I'm not scared." Leela looked up at Gajeel with a friendly smile but her eyes gleamed with wonder how strange. "If he is a friend of yours, he is a friend of mine." She slipped out of the bunk and took a few steps toward the iron slayer. "I am Leela." She holds out a tiny hand.

Gajeel grins, sharp teeth on display, though this was a childish smile rather than a threatening grin. "The name's Gajeel Redfox. You seem pretty smart for a kid." He shook her hand quickly, kneeling to her level. "Let's get Lucy out of here, okay?"

"Alright." Leela immediately took to Gajeel, surprisingly. He isn't usually popular with children, actually it's quite the opposite, he usually scares the hell out of kids.

"Can you walk, Bunnygirl?" He looks at me just as I swing my legs over the side of my bed.

"Probably not," i smile up at him apologetically.

"No problem." He walks up to me, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Gajeel, can you not?" I struggle to keep myself decent. "Everyone is gonna see my underwear."

"Well, change then." He grunts, i practically can hear the smirk on his face.

"Please carry me differently?" I pout

"You can sit on my shoulders. Or I could hold you like a bride, haha." Gajeel gives me a light spank on the back of my thigh, dangerously close to my rear.

"Bride pleaseee!" I plead. "If I got on your shoulders, we'd be too tall to get off the train. Plus I definitely don't need **any** part of you between my legs." I choke out the provocative statement before i really process it, I'm such an idiot.

"I'm still here!" Leela reminds us as if she knows we forgot about her presence. "Please don't kiss in front of me." She puts her hands over her eyes, a small grin on her lips.

"Kid, you're crazy." Gajeel shakes his head chuckling as he lowers me into his arms so he can readjust his hold on me. "Let's get going." He's still laughing a little when we exit the train.

"Whoa." Is all Gray can say as Gajeel and I approach, Leela walking alongside Gajeel. Gray stares at Leela, who waves shyly.

"Lucy!" Erza pushes to the front of the large group of Fairy mages. "Are you okay? Did they harm you?" She hugged me, though since I was in Gajeel's arms, she made it a group hug of sorts.

"I'm just tired." I sigh into her red hair as she embraces me. "When will the rune knights be here to handle this?"

"Just a bit longer. But we can get going, some can stay behind to keep an eye on the perpetrators and the survivors. Let's go." Erza pulls me from Gajeel's arms, holding me bridal style in her own arms and turning to approach a lone train car on the unbroken tracks ahead of the damaged train. My train. "Gajeel, gather a group of injured or tired guildmates and get them on our train car. I'm taking Lucy home now." Erza's overprotective streak for once warms my weary heart. I notice Leela tail Erza, who still hasn't seemed to notice my young companion.

"Erza." I say as she sets me down on a plush train bench.

"Yes?" She takes a step back and sits on the bench across from me.

"This is Leela." I gesture to Leela, who is hovering over by the train car door, unsure how to introduce herself. "We met when I was traveling. She was on an adventure."

"Oh, hello, little one." Erza smiles at Leela. "Where are you from?" She politely waves Leela over. Leela shuffles to Erza, whispering a very shy hello and hurries over to sit beside me. "I'm from somewhere far away from here." She mumbles, snuggling into my side.

"Sorry, she isn't normally this shy." I murmur, i think I'm about to fall asleep. I feel spent. "I'm gonna take a nap. Okay?" Leela climbs into my lap, making herself cozy before she leans onto me once again. I guess we're napping together again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy-" A voice forces me to wake but I keep my eyes closed. "Lucy, wake up. We're here!" I open my eyes, painfully wiping the crusted gunk that had formed in the inner corners of my eyes.

"Whoa! Wendy! Too close!" I hit my head on the train wall behind me as I try to back away from her in surprise.

"Sorry. Well, I fixed your rib, it was your only dire injury. I would've healed you more but i was just so tired and almost out of magical energy." She mumbles as she takes a step back. "Who's the kid? She's cute but where did you get her from? Why does she smell weird?"

"What do you mean? Leela smells fine." I sit up, careful not to move the already stirring Leela.

"She smells kinda like... You.." Wendy looks down at Leela suspiciously.

"Well, she's been with me for a day or two." I smooth Leela's hair absentmindedly.

"Well, what I'm saying is be careful, okay?" Wendy warns before backing away and joining Erza in leaving the train car. I gently say Leela's name, trying to wake her.

"Morning." She yawns.

"Hah," i chuckle, "it's very early morning, let's get to my place, we're tired." I don't bother making it a question, it's clear we're both travel weary even after all the sleeping we've been doing recently.

"Wait, where is d- Gajeel?" Leela looks around frantically.

"I don't know." I yawn as Leela hops off my lap and yanks on my hand.

"Let's go. He can carry you home. Let's go!" She whines as she leads me off the train. "Dad! I mean, Gajeel!" Leela called down the dark Magnolia train station hall.

"Yeah, kiddo? And I'm way too careful to be your dad, haha!" He boomed, grinning at his own crude humor.

"Gajeel, she's a child!" I remind him exasperatedly. "Don't corrupt her with your perverse jokes!"

"It's fine, I don't really get it or care." Leela gave her input.

"I swear, you're way too mature for your age."

"You don't know how old I am!" Leela giggles, "And I have to be mature, I'm a big sister now." She proudly points to herself with her thumb.

"What?! What's your little sibling's name? Is it a cute baby?" I coo, pressing my palms to my cheeks, at the thought of another beautiful child with Leela's features.

"She's the cutest!" Leela let go of my hand to rummage through her little purse. Pulling out a polaroid photo, showing her and a little blond baby with the same dark red eyes smiling brightly. Leela was missing one of her front teeth and a few back teeth in the photo, but the baby only had a few teeth protruding from her pink gums.

"She's precious!" My voice is all high as it does when I'm overwhelmed by cuteness.

"I love her so much! I can't wait until she can talk and play with me for real! And my parents might have even more babies, they've been talking about it with me! Then I'll never be a lonely child again!" Leela clapped her hands, smiling to herself gleefully.

"That's great, I know how much being an only child sucks too. It really is... Lonely.." I give Leela her photo back.

"Thanks." Leela nods, "da-Gajeel, can you carry m-Lucy home?"

"You know what, it's fine, I don't mind walking. I think i can make it." I'd rather not make Gajeel go out of his way, plus I'm sure I'll make it just fine.

"Bunny, it's only been about an hour since I found you, lemme help you this once. It's no trouble." He insists, rolling his eyes at my bashfulness.

"No, no. I can summon Loke to help me." I say, sweat dripping down my back from the effort of standing this long and the short walk before.

"No. I'll take you. I can see you shaking, you're tired aren't you?" He approaches us, "Tell you what, I'll help you now, and soon enough if I need your help, you'll repay me. I dunno do my laundry or make me lunch one day." He shrugs, smiling when he notices Leela silently laughing at my stubbornness.

"Fine." I pout, crossing my arms. "Thank you." I say quietly as he picks me up, holding me bridal style in his arms.

I must have fallen asleep on the walk to my apartment, by the time I woke up I was in my own bed. The sheets on the other side are rumpled, Leela must have slept beside me.

Groaning as I pushed myself to get up and out of bed, trudging toward the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I need a strong cup of coffee badly.

"What?" Leela's voice squeals. "You cheated!" I freeze, _who is she talking to_?

"Bull!" A gravelly voice insists. "I won fair and square." I glide down the short corridor silently, peeping around the corner to look.

"Nu-uh! You've been slipping some cards into a stash hidden behind you!" Leela giggles and drops her own cards face down on the coffee table in front of her.

"What?" Gajeel seems genuinely baffled. "How'd you know that?"

"I know that trick already." Leela grinned proudly.

"BunnyGirl, get out here, I heard you." Gajeel doesn't even look up as he addresses me. "Leela, how do you know the trick?" Gajeel stares at her, mildly suspicious. I step out of my hiding place and go on to get on that cup of coffee I'm fantasizing about, keeping an ear toned on the conversation.

"My- I know someone who does that." Leela stumbles over her choice of words.

"No one else should know this trick, I invented it." Gajeel sounds displeased.

"Maybe not, it isn't that special." Leela smiles mischievously.

I spoon a good portion of coffee grounds into the filter, eying the amount and shoveling a bit back into the coffee container. "Gajeel. Coffee?" I ask, pausing just before putting the filter into the coffee maker.

"Strong. No sugar, some cream." (Leela)

"Pretty strong, no to sugar, yes to cream." (Gajeel)

Leela and Gajeel say at the same time. Gajeel's head whipping to look down at Leela in wonder. She slaps her own hands over her mouth, as if it was a reflex.

"Kid, what magic do you know? How do you know all this?" Gajeel's eyes aren't suspicious anymore, just wary.

"She practices emotion magic." I call, adding some more grounds in the filter before inserting it and turning on the machine.

"Yup." She sounds bashful. "And I guessed the coffee thing, it's a popular order."

"Uh-huh." Gajeel doesn't sound convinced. "And the card trick?"

"I know when I'm being cheated, my dad taught me that trick." Leela says, chin in the air. Her sharp little features making her seem like a little haughty princess.

"So... Anyway." I intrude, sitting on the couch behind Gajeel, since he and Leela are seated on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. "Gajeel what are you doing here at..." I check the clock in my kitchen, "11 AM?" I cringe, realizing I slept in so late. Now the rest of the day won't feel as productive.

"Oh, after you knocked out on the walk over here, I was going to leave you and the kid here but she asked me to stay, so I did." Gajeel shrugged, looking back at me briefly.

"Oh. Why?" I look at Leela.

"You were so tired, nothing would've woken you up, and I was scared I would need an adult, in case a robber came, or i don't know, so I asked d-Gajeel to stay." Leela blushed a little. _Awh, so cute_. I can't help but think.

"Alright." I nod, that's a good reason to ask someone else to stay with us. I really was tired out of my mind.

"Your dad must be a tricky bastard." Gajeel nodded to himself, crossing his arms and leaning back on my couch.

"Gajeel." I chastise.

"No, m-Lucy, it's fine." Leela chirps. "My parents use bad words sometimes too. They say it's okay every now and then, it's healthy as long as you're careful about people's feelings." She quotes her parents.

"I still don't know." I mumble, more to myself than either of them.

"Chill, she's pretty mature for her age anyway." Gajeel turned to give me an eye roll. "By the time I was her age I had already been found by Jose and had to deal with phantom lord's trash mages."

"Gajeel, remember whose hospitality you are invoking." My eyes narrow. "You got your point across."

"BunnyGirl.. Lucy," Gajeel sighs as he turns completely to face me, "I didn't mean to be a.." He looks over at Leela. "Jerk... I just think Leela is aware enough to hear words like that." Gajeel awkwardly tries to avoid swears as he speaks to me.

"Thank you for watching your mouth just then, I appreciate it." I release asigh of my own. "Maybe you're right though. Leela isn't quite like other children her age. I just... Don't know how I feel about swearing around her.." I smile to myself, even though i have nothing to do with Leela's maturity, I didn't raise her or anything, but I'm prideful in regards to her, I hope I get to meet her parents sometime soon, they must be remarkable people.

"Thanks." Gajeel nods just as the coffee maker goes off, i hop up to get my daily dose of caffeine, all but skipping to the kitchen.

"You know..." Leela's voice is all singsongy. "You two are a lot my my mom and dad." I look over at Gajeel, casting a short glance before pouring us our coffees. I know there's a bit of blood rushing to my cheeks so I take my time pouring cream into Gajeel's cup and measuring sugar to pour into my own.

"And?" Gajeel fearlessly charges head on into the strange, offhand topic.

"I'm just saying. You two remind me of my parents." Leela stares at her hands. "I miss them a little. But mom said I should only come home only if it's an emergency or I finish my mission."

I bring Gajeel his coffee as i sip my own, listening keenly to Leela.

"I'm sorry kiddo." Gajeel panics as we both notice her eyes tearing up. "Isn't missing your parents enough of an emergency?"

"No." Her quiet voice cracks.

Noticing Gajeel tense at how close Leela is to crying, as I sit back on the couch I whisper, "I'm sure your parents miss you too. From how you talk about them they must love you more than they love life itself. If you were my baby, I'd love you like the night loves every star in the sky."

At this, Leela begins bawling, getting up from her seat on the other side of the coffee table and stumbling over to me. I make eye contact with Gajeel, passing him my cup of coffee to put on the table before Leela climbs into my lap, she fit right in the middle since my legs were crisscrossed, feet up on the couch.

Leela cried and cried, staining my already filthy shirt with her tears and dribble, which I couldn't bring myself to mind. I rocked her minutely, rocking my whole body to do so, rubbing her back. After a few minutes of obviously trying to figure out what to do, Gajeel put his own coffee down and joined Leela and me on the couch, sitting beside me, he began patting Leela's head gently, eventually this turned into him soothing her silky, black hair. Even when the sobbing seized, Leela sniffled for what felt like hours and all Gajeel and I could do to make her feel any better was soothe her hair and pat her back.

Once Leela was ready to talk she whispered to us, "I know my parents love me. I know. And they would be happy to have me back home right now. I know that too. But I need to complete my mission before I can go home. It's my responsibility."

"What's your mission, Leela?" I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what's so important?" Gajeel says in a voice so gentle I hardly believe it's his own.

"It's a secret." She sniffs. "Do you two believe in fate?"

"Yes, to some extent." I look down into her big, red eyes.

"I don't know." Gajeel admits, Leela meets his bright red eyes with her own darker ones.

"I do. And it's my fate to complete this mission. My parents knew, so they sent me on my trip. That's where I met Lucy. That was part of my fate too." She smiles tiredly.

"We can help you with your mission." Gajeel offers, nodding at me for affirmation.

"No, no." Leela shakes her head slowly. "I need to do it alone. You play your own part in my fate and yours, but you can't know my mission." She drowsily slurs.

"Crying makes you tired, Leela. How about you go wash your face, put on one of my big tee shirts, they're in the second drawer, and go take a nap. Gajeel and I will be here when you wake up. Okay?" I give her shoulder a squeeze, smiling at her warmly.

She nods and with my help she's up and on her way to the bathroom.

"You don't have anywhere to be, right?" I look at Gajeel who's still sitting next to me.

"Nope, I always keep my schedule open so I can choose what I wanna do all the time. I'll stay." He throws an arm back behind me to rest on the backboard of the couch. "I'm suddenly tired as hell."

"I hear you." I yawn as I lean forward to grab our partially finished coffees, giving Gajeel his own.

"Ahahahah, it's like we really are her parents." Gajeel's laugh takes up every meter of space in my living room, i can feel his laugh resound from his ribs, which I'm now up beside.

"Heh, you're right." I chuckle, feeling my eyes grow heavy, despite having woken up not one hour before and drinking a cup of black coffee.

"Let's just wait for her to wake up.." Gajeel's voice is laced with tiredness just as mine was, we hear Leela close the door to my room down the hall.

I hum in agreement as I lean towards Gajeel, drawn to his radiating heat.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, Gajeel is still asleep. I pull myself away from his side to look at the clock on the far wall in the kitchen. 3:17 PM. I've slept so much these past few days, I think I'll have trouble sleeping tonight. I reluctantly stand, bare feet on the cool wood floors, and pad to my room, peeking in to see Leela wrapped in my blankets, still fast asleep. She's so precious. I sneak in quietly, freezing everytime the floorboards squeak. I grab some clean clothes from my closet, stripping and throwing my filthy garments into the laundry basket, before streaking cautiously all the way down the hall into the bathroom.

I stay in the shower, scrubbing at my skin until it's bright pink and my fingers are pruny. I wash the grit from the train out of my hair, only turning off the water and exiting the shower once I was sure that I was completely clean, purged of my guilty feelings from the train's events and the image of the old man's corpse.

I leave the humid bathroom in a pair of pink cotton shorts and a baby blue tee shirt, towel on my shoulders as I dry off my hair.

"Hey." I notice Gajeel standing in my kitchen, presumably looking for food. "You hungry?"

"Hell yeah I am. Is the kid up?" Gajeel scratches his head, stretching lazily like a content cat. I shrug.

Tiptoeing to my room, I peek in to find Leela standing my my window, peering out curiously.

"It's Happy." She doesn't have to look at me to know I entered the room.

"What's happy?" I ask, walking over to the window, only to see the one and only Happy Dragneel, flying in the air just beside my apartment.

"Happy." She murmurs her self explanatory answer. I usher her away from the window to unlock it and pull it open.

"Happy, what're you doing?" I wave him over. He flaps his wings, grunting as if it was hard work. He lands two feet on my windowsill.

"Lucy, I heard you were in a train crash! But when I came to find you, you had gotten smaller and scrawnier. And your hair was wrong and it wasn't you it was her! So she got up and came over to me and I was going to try the front door!" He inspects me anxiously, large eyes flitting over to Leela every few words.

"Yeah, well, we're fine." I sigh, lifting Happy into my arms, holding him as if he were an infant. "The train crash didn't hurt either of us too much. Thank you for worrying, but it's fine."

"Hello." Leela stares up at Happy, "I'm Leela." She smiles.

"Aye! I'm Happy." He says distractedly as he continues observing me, trying to make sure I'm really okay. He's cute when he wants to be.

"Okay, well, Happy, do you want to get dinner with us? You can get some fish." I offer, setting him back down on the windowsill.

He looks conflicted at his little hands. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I have dinner with Natsu tonight, he owes me fish. But now that you offered me fish, you can't take it back." His little voice has a mischievous tone.

"Okay, well, off you go." I chuckle as I shoo him from my room. He waves good bye and flies off towards Natsu and his apartment. Natsu... I sigh before trying to cheer myself up, remembering Leela could sense my negative emotions.

"Let's summon my spirits and say thank you for yesterday, then we'll get dinner with Gajeel." I lead Leela to the living room and pick up my purse.

As we're waiting for our meal, my communications lacrima goes off. I nod at Gajeel, excusing my mself as I push my chair from the table, taking my lacrima along with me, I hurry to the hall where the entrance to the kitchens and restrooms are located.

"Hello?" I answer the call, scrutinizing the image it shows me. "Gray? Hey! What's up?"

"What was up with that kid?" He saying, obviously having had this on his mind.

"Leela? She's a kid who chose to come home with me, she was on a mission or "adventure," she's determined to reach a goal her parents gave her." As I speak I realize how strange the circumstances truly seem.

"Yeah, speaking of her parents-" Gray looks unnerved. "Who are they? Cuz she kinda makes you and Gajeel look like a family."

"What do you even mean?" I furrow my brow, frowning at my longtime friend.

"She looks just like you! Both of you!" He seems frantic.

"Yeah, they both have black hair and red eyes, but where do i come in? And what are you trying to say?" My thoughts are flying faster than I can process them. But I can't figure out what Gray's really saying.

"I think she's your kid." He says, straight faced, "Somehow, some way, she is yours." He says the words desperately through clenched teeth.

"Gray... I just don't think that's possible. I would know if I had a kid." I massage my temple, tired of Gray's prying tone.

"I don't know how, but she's your kid, I know it. Maybe it has something to with Tenrou. But if Gajeel is the- then he couldn't- so it's not Tenrou-" Gray theorizes. "Then it must be some other ti-"

"-Enough!" I command. "Cut it out Gray, you're making a mountain out of a molehill. So what if she has black hair? So what? It's impossible." I hang up promptly, storming back to the table. I throw myself into my chair, almost missing the weary, conspiratorial look Gajeel and Leela shared.

"Everything okay?" Gajeel asks cautiously. "We heard you yell. Who were you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it." I huff, looking at an approaching server impatiently. She sets her tray down on a fold up stand that a coworker set down beside our table and doles out our dishes. Leela ordered a heaping portion of spaghetti with marinara sauce, Gajeel got a stack of large steaks cooked rare, and I had asked for a goat cheese salad.

"Anyway," I try to wind down my annoyance, "Leela, tell us more about your little sister."

Her eyes light back up and she quickly starts a long winded description of her sibling's preciousness.

"Well, I was named after my granny and my dad, sort of. So my baby sister was named Robin, since there weren't really any other namesakes my parents could think of, they just chose a name they liked. Robin is so cute! She doesn't really talk yet, but she's getting closer everyday! She called me "Lele" just before I left home!" Leela smiles to herself. "My parents are so proud of her, and me! When i see the way they love her and take care of her, it makes me happy, because it means when I was a baby and couldn't take care of myself, they took just as good care of me as they are of Robin." Her serene smile is so endearing. I look over at Gajeel, who's staring at Leela with a sort of sad expression. I'll have to talk to him later, i know he had a distinctly different childhood from me, or Leela, and that we haven't been the best of friends, but he's a guildmate, and he's a good man. We have a casual comradery, but it's functional, and something tells me that Leela's unexplainable attachment to him will make us quite good friends, we'll definitely be seeing more of each other.

Gajeel paid for dinner, he absolutely insisted, even though I had offered to pay on the walk to the restaurant. His reasoning was that his meal had cost so much more than Leela's and mine combined that he really didn't mind.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna head home, I should check in with Pantherlily. Later, Leela, Lucy." Gajeel waves before turning to walk himself home, the orange sunset catching his hair so perfectly that the illuminated sections looked chocolate brown. Leela's hand tightened its grip on mine, I look down to see her looking at Gajeel with a pained expression.

"What is it?" I whisper, though I know with his dragonslayer hearing Gajeel can hear me loud and clear.

"I don't want him to go." She mumbles. "He makes me feel like I'm home. He's like my daddy." Leela's voice sounds borderline pathetic, she's completely heartbroken.

"Then you just have to let him know, maybe he'll stay." I squeeze Leela's hand reassuringly.

"But he isn't really my dad, he doesn't have to stay with me. He probably won't anyway." Her eyes follow Gajeel, who's still walking down the street. Though he is a block or so away, i know he hears us. His walk has slowed just a little, he's giving her the chance to call him back.

"He's a good man, come on." I laugh carelessly, tugging on Leela's hand before we breakout into a run toward the iron slayer who Leela has taken such a liking to.

"Gajeel!" She hollers when we're about 20 meters away from him. The man turns around with a small smile on his lips. "Wait!" We try to stop a few feet in front of him, but our feet slip on the cobblestones beneath us and we slide into the man we ran so desperately towards. It was not a painful experience like i had braced for, Gajeel actually softened the blow by catching us with his arms but we still bumped his chest a little hard.

"What is it, kiddo?" Gajeel let's us go and looks down at Leela, even though we know he knew exactly what it was, he still let her tell him herself.

"I... I-" She stammered, keeping her eyes trained on his feet. "I don't want you to leave me. Because you remind me of my dad, and you're fun." She shyly looked up through her black fringe, her dark red eyes wide and vulnerable.

Gajeel crouched down to meet Leela face to face, "Okay, so what do we do now?" He asks with a soft voice that surprises me all over again, "Do you want to sleep over at my house? You too, Lucy. Pantherlily would love to meet you, Leela." Gajeel offered, looking so kind and gentle that if I didn't know better, i would say he was Leela's father. The hair was a match, they even had it styled almost the same, except Leela had bangs in front and didn't wear a headband. The eyes were similar in color, and something told me that when she gets a bit older, Leela would have more prominent cheekbones, like Gajeel.

"Yes!" Leela's eyes teared up. "Yes please!" She jumped to wrap her arms around Gajeel's neck in a hug. When Gajeel and I meet eyes, I nod at him, letting him know we'll definitely be staying the night at his place.

"Alright," Gajeel's voice echoes from the second floor of his house. "There is a pull out couch in the room you're in! I would give you two my bed, but I'm not cleaning my room for anyone." A bundle of blankets and sheets lands at the floor of the steps, Leela excitedly collects them and sets them down on a lumpy gray couch. Between the three couches in this one room alone, I'm not sure which is the couch Gajeel mentioned.  
"Gajeel! Which couch pulls out!" I holler.

"The gray one!" Pantherlily replies from upstairs. That eliminates one of the three couches, leaving two gray couches.

"Leela, lift the cushions and see if there's a handle." I sigh as I check the less frumpy grey couch. "Nevermind, it's this one." I toss the huge seat cushions to the side and start pulling out the mattress part of the couch. Leela waits until I've sorted that out to throw me two corners of a sheet and begin tucking it in.

As soon as the couch is set up, Leela lies down in the middle of the bed, head sinking into the humongous pillows.

"Gajeel!" I whisper yell up to him. "Do you have tea? I want a drink before I go to bed."

"You literally could have just whispered and I would have heard you." His voice is muted, though he isn't quite whispering. His feet pattered down his wooden steps, though they don't creak at all, which is definitely unusual. "And yeah, there's some sorta tea in the spices rack, Lily insisted on buying it in case we have company. Like that ever happens. By the way, he'll be out tonight, he says sorry, he would've like to be here to meet Leela and greet you two." I can practically hear the sarcastic eye roll as Gajeel leads me to the kitchen. "Sit down, I'll make your tea. It's earl grey, take it or leave it."

"That's fine." I take a seat at the bar stool on the other side of his kitchen island, watching his perfectly executed movements as he measures the tea and sets a kettle on the stove. "Leela has taken to you quite unexpectedly." I murmur as i rest my chin in the palm of my hand.

"I guess." Gajeel shrugs, his eyes suddenly trained on mine, not in a suspicious or aggressive way, but still his intense gaze made my skin crawl. "But she took to you suddenly too."

"I guess, you're right..." I meet Gajeel's stare not daring to break it. "She is a bit of an oddity. Aren't children taught not to trust strangers, how did she trust me from the moment we met?"

"Probably because you're a chick." Gajeel's eyes never seemed so ethereal until now, his eyelashes frame them perfectly too.

"Well, you know as well as i do that women can be just as dangerous, given the opportunity. What on earth would allow a child to trust us so quickly?" I ponder.

"Her parents might've taught her to trust easily?" Gajeel joins the speculation.

"But they, more than anyone, would want her to stay safe and would have prepared her to go out into the world and be able to take care of herself. Unless... Maybe she saw us through the media or something. Fairy Tail is infamous."

"That's also true." Gajeel nods. "But somethings aren't adding up."

"Like what?" I look at the kettle quickly, slightly anxious, plus i want my tea already.

"I mean Leela's a sweet kid, but things aren't making sense somehow."

"Now that you mention it... She did seem to know a lot about me.. And she liked you straight off the bat, most kids fear you. No offense." I apologetically shrug at my comrade.

"None taken, it's true. Most kids are scared of the big bad wolf." Gajeel playfully snarled and flashed his sharp teeth.

"Oh, shush!" I lean over, trying to bat at his arm, reciprocating the playfulness. He lets me hit his arm lightly, chuckling as he looks down to check on the tea.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident." Gajeel suddenly appeared to be deep in thought. "Maybe her meeting you was on purpose, she might have sought you out."

"Okay, that's a stretch. We're gonna become conspiracy nuts if we keep these theories going. Plus she no one could've known where to find me, I decided where to go on a last minute whim. Only I knew where I was going.

"Yeah yeah. It's probably just by chance. She is just a kid, not some sort of planning mastermind. A kid on an adventure." Gajeel nods to himself, turning to rummage through a cupboard, turning back around with a half empty bottle of cheap vodka. He raises an eyebrow as he sets it out on the counter before me, turning off the stove and pouring the tea into a huge coffee mug. "You game for a real drink?" He sits on the stool beside me.

"Sure." I blow on the tea, it's far too hot to drink anyway. Gajeel unscrews the bottle and takes a gulp, cringing as he swallows.

"That is some medical grade shit." He takes a sip of my boiling hot tea, not cringing that time. "After a few more shots, I won't be able to tell it's ass anyway. But man... That is rank."

"Hmmm." I grunt as I take a sip of my own, soon regretting it as the fiery liquid singed my throat. "Ack, Gajeel... You need a better drink." I reach for the tea, though i quickly find that my finger tips can't stay on the mug, it's too hot.

"Why bother? No matter how much you spend, drunk is drunk." Gajeel takes another couple of gulps, one after the other.

"I guess.." I reach to take a gulp or two myself.


End file.
